Crimson Shroud
by DarkJonerys
Summary: A story in which Joanna Baratheon, the last child of Cersei and Jaime Lannister, was christened Queen of the Seven Kingdoms upon the death of her brother King Tommen.
1. Chapter 1

Joanna Baratheon, a girl of ten, had never dreamed of wearing a crown until it was placed on her head. She was forced out of her mourning clothes to don an extravagant gown of crimson and gold with a velvet cape that weighed down her shoulders considerably. She would have flung off the tiara and screamed for Tommen if she had any strength left. Instead, she remained silent and dazed throughout the whole ceremony because the weight of the world was quite literally placed on her back.

As the weeks passed, the pain of losing Tommen subsided slightly and she didn't have to sit prettily on the iron throne for official engagements. Her mother had stepped up as Regent, and she had named Uncle Jaime her Hand, even though he protested against it. For the most part, everything had gone back to normal.

Being Queen did have its perks, however. She had heard rumors that her Uncle Tyrion had snuck into the castle to negotiate a truce between them and the Dragon Queen. It had been years, but she remembered that she loved him and he always tried to make her laugh. She wondered if she had grown taller than him, and if he would recognize her. She would accept his offer to meet even if it upset her mother, for even she knew that their lives were worth more than a silver crown and the Red Keep.

"The Queen Regent doesn't want to be disturbed, your grace," Qyburn said as he stood outside Cersei's door, hoping the child would go away. However, the young Queen would not be persuaded. She swiftly brushed him aside and snuck inside the door before he could block it. She was the Queen after all, even if people were more inclined to treat her mother as the reigning monarch.

She saw her mother further down the room holding onto a man, and her blood ran cold when they both noticed her arrival in the room. It was her Uncle Jaime who turned to stare at her with a bit of guilt and sadness. He had been that way since coming home with Myrcella's body, and even worse since Tommen died. However, he looked a bit happier, which hopefully meant good news. Her racing heart stopped it's relentless hammering as she looked into his shining eyes.

"Come here my love," Cersei murmured letting go of her brother and held out her hand to her daughter. Joanna felt herself walk towards her mother as she sat down on her chaise lounge. Cersei held her arms out expectantly waiting for her to crawl onto her lap, and the girl complied. Even though Joanna was small, she didn't want to be held and coddled like a babe. She had long since traded her dolls for books, now spending her time learning the womanly arts and focusing on her lessons. However, she knew there would be consequences if she didn't fall lovingly into her mother's awaiting embrace. "I have something to tell you." Cersei said, glancing at Jaime before meeting her daughter's curious eyes. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears as well.

" I-I already know." Joanna sighed thinking of her mother's twin as Cersei caressed her cheek with one hand and stroked her long, pale golden hair with the other. She had heard the rumors and knew Uncle Jaime had taken up residence in her mother's bedchamber. Sometimes, when he would leave the room he would catch her as she tried to listen to what they were doing and wait until her guards and nannies would collect her. He had yelled at her each time for running off without anyone, and it frightened her for he had never raised his voice to her before. But he also tried to make her laugh and had tucked her into bed on several occasions. She had even taught him to braid her hair, which he had failed miserably at due to having only one good hand, but she had worn it all day despite the smirks and offers to fix it from the servants.

Cersei narrowed her eyes and Joanna's thoughts turned to the rumored appearance of her other uncle. As she didn't want the atmosphere to become tense, she refrained from mentioning Jaime. However, she didn't think either one of them would almost cry over her other uncle's proposition. "I heard that Uncle Tyrion was here and that he wants me to meet with Daenerys. I will listen to what they have to say, so we can come to a truce."

Cersei's eyes flashed with rage, and she had half the mind to slap the poor girl, who seemingly thought she was going to make the world a better place by dealing with her enemies with pretty words instead of violence. That was what had made Tommen weak and had inevitably gotten both Myrcella and Tommen killed. However, she softened her face and ignored the comment. After all, meeting with the Dragon Queen could ensure the safety of her children. "No, I have some good news to tell you." Her hand left Joanna's hair and went to her belly. "You are going to be a big sister."

Joanna couldn't find any words as she helplessly looked from her mother to her Uncle Jaime waiting for one of them to tell her it was a jape. She didn't remember Myrcella hardly at all, since she had been barely three when her sister left for Dorne. Myrcella's lifeless corpse in the Sept of Baelor was the only proof other than a few old portraits that she had a sister once. She had memories of Joffrey, but none of them had any meaning for he never acknowledged her existence except for the times when he would force her to sit on his lap and sing lullabies to impress Lady Margaery (and perhaps it was better that way because she wasn't particularly fond of either of them). She missed Tommen more than words could ever describe, and a new sibling could never replace him. Surely it was a lie.

"I just want Tommen," Joanna cried as tears clouded her vision. She jumped up from Cersei and let the sobs rack her body. Cersei tried to grab her arm as she turned to leave, but Jaime held her back.

"Give her some time." He whispered as his sister stared at the place where their daughter had stood moments before. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she sank into him. It wasn't Joanna's fault that it had been only her and Tommen for a good portion of her life, and then her alone after his death. Perhaps had the world been different, Myrcella would have been Queen instead of Tommen coming into the throne. Then their baby lioness would have never had to deal with such loss and difficult decisions.

...

"Joanna?" Jaime called stepping into the Queen's room. The servant girl who had been tucking the young girl into bed stood up and curtsied before leaving the room. Joanna didn't look at him as he sat on the side of her bed and waited for her to speak. She looked so much like Cersei, and it made him smile, even if she was blatantly ignoring him. "I remember when my mother had told Cersei and I that we were going to have a younger sibling. I could never picture anyone else besides the two of us." She still continued to stare at the ceiling as he sat down on the side of the bed. "Would you like me to leave, your grace?"

She stared at his golden Hand pin for a moment before speaking, "It doesn't matter. Ever since you brought home Myrcella, you rarely listen to me anyway. I know you aren't going to leave. I suppose you have to talk sense into me, since you're my Hand." She smiled meekly as she gazed into his matching emerald eyes. "I don't want to have another sibling just so Mother can replace my brother."

"We are not trying to replace Tommen. Sometimes good things happen, and we must cherish them before they slip away." He said as his thumb caressed her cheek. Perhaps, if the Sept of Baelor hadn't been blown to bits, he would have prayed to the Mother to protect Cersei, Joanna, and his unborn child. Perhaps he should have prayed for Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen long before they were nothing but ash.

"You said we," Joanna murmured. Jaime looked guilty, and now was as good a time as any to confront him. "I know about you and Mother. I know that you love her." She fidgeted with her hands as he figured out how he wanted to proceed with the conversation. "Her husband is long dead, yet she is having a baby."

"It's complicated," he responded looking over the side of the bed. "You wouldn't understand." He only wanted to protect his last remaining child, and if lying and defying her orders would keep her safe and happy, he would continue to do so. Even though it hurt, she was safer not knowing the truth.

Joanna was too young to remember when Ned Stark claimed that Jaime Lannister fathered all of them, but the rumors still lingered at court even now. Perhaps, it was easier to believe that Jaime was actually her father because she hadn't truly known the late King. She had spent a great deal of time in the library reading anything she could get her hands on, and she knew what forbidden love was like from the stories. She had noticed her mother and Jaime's lingering stares and how he would follow after Cersei when she was in a mood long before her siblings were dead.

She grabbed his golden hand and smiled at him. His heart rate quickened at her gesture of love, but it scared him to no avail, "I do. I know. I don't understand because I never loved Tommen the way you love Mother, but it's okay. I know that you are my father. Even if you and mother want to pretend that I'm a baby, I am not blind." She flung her arms around him and he numbly embraced her, the memories of Myrcella dying in his arms replayed in his mind. But this time was different because Joanna was safe, and they were home. She pulled back for a moment and smiled even though he didn't want to meet her gaze. "I don't remember Robert Baratheon, and I have always loved you."

She put her head on his shoulder, and Jaime didn't want to let her go as he brushed his lips against her pale hair. He had wanted nothing to do with Joffrey until it was too late, he hadn't truly thought of Myrcella's safety until she was gone, and Tommen was beyond saving by the time he realized what their baby boy had succumbed to. Joanna was the only child he had done right by for the most part by not completely ignoring her, and he was still trying to make up for lost time.

"Do you think that Uncle Tyrion will be excited to see me?" Joanna questioned, feeling more content than she had been since Tommen's death. A part of her had always known the truth. Being the fourth child, she craved the extra attention that was only reserved for Joffrey and later Tommen by default; it was nice to feel safe and loved in his arms.

"Yes," Jaime replied without any hesitation. Tyrion had always been fond of the three younger children, even when Jaime felt nothing more than familial duty. Tyrion had mentioned that Daenerys expected the Queen, and he looked forward to seeing her. It was more so warning him that the Dragon Queen wanted to negotiate with Joanna, rather than Cersei only. He didn't know how well it would work out anyway, since everything was going to be rehearsed.

"Do you think Daenerys really has dragons?" Her eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing one despite the fact that the dragons belonged to her enemy. Tommen had always told her not to believe in such nonsense, but she knew in her heart that one day she would see a living dragon. Jaime looked at her darkly, hoping that the plans to kill them were coming along. Her grin faltered as she noticed he was not as excited as she was. Of course Daenerys had dragons; he was nearly roasted alive, but they didn't release that information to her of course. "I still want to see them."

"I'm sure everyone in the Seven Kingdoms wants to see them," he responded. "It doesn't make them any less fearsome or easier to defeat."

She secretly didn't want them to be defeated. She was almost flattered at the fact that Daenerys was bringing them specifically to see her.

"Then I'll ask for Casterly Rock to remain untouched," she said quietly realizing it was foolish for her to ask for a dragon, as the Dragon Queen would never comply. Instead, she hoped that the Unsullied hadn't completely ruined the castle. It was Jaime's by right now that he wasn't apart of the Queensguard, and in the Red Keep they could never truly be a family. She wanted to go where they could live out their days in a secluded castle by the western sea. Joanna had never been there, but she already thought of it as home. She almost had half the mind to let Daenerys have the crown without any negotiation, but she could never go through with it due to her mother's wrath.

"You will do exactly what you are told." Jaime said, knowing how precarious the situation was. They couldn't show weakness by disagreeing with each other during the meeting. Much to his chagrin, Cersei was already making arrangements to get a whipping boy in order to scare Joanna into complacency. Unfortunately, it may be necessary.

"Don't you want to go home?" She questioned, frowning. She had expected him to be at least mildly excited at the prospect or touched by the fact that she could negotiate to get his childhood home back from their enemies.

"All the time," he said thinking of how he would jump off the cliffs into the ocean as Cersei screamed for him to stop. Had it been acceptable to marry Cersei, he wondered which one of his children would have done the same; Myrcella was always the boldest, even if she came off as timid some of the time. He imagined Tommen would have been the one who cried. Perhaps, there would have been other golden haired children frolicking around as well.

"Then why not let Daenerys be Queen? You could be Warden of the West, and we would be able to go home."

"You are the Queen, Joanna. The Red Keep is your home as it is mine," Jaime snapped, not wanting to hear any more talk of Joanna stepping down. Cersei would whip the whipping boy until he was nearly dead if she talked about giving up the crown, and he didn't want the light to be snuffed out of her so soon.

Joanna didn't understand why her mother and Jaime thought they had a chance. She had heard what the dragon and the Dothraki had done to the Lannister soldiers. She knew that Daenerys could take the city any time if she wanted to. Daenerys was giving them a chance to walk away; they just had to be brave enough to take it, or else she feared that they would be met with fire and blood. "Home is where your family is, and we will never be a proper family here. You don't have to lie, we will never win the War, and we have the opportunity to leave before we are killed."

"You will speak no more of this," even though he knew she was right. Varys had always said wisdom came from the mouths of babes. If only Cersei would notice the same.

Joanna's lip trembled in anger, "I can speak whatever I want. You are only the Hand."

And he wanted to tell her that she was just a child. A child who was wiser in the matter of politics than he and Cersei seemed to be at the moment, but a child who should not talk back nonetheless. He was under her as the Hand, and he was not recognized as her father, so he said nothing. He was tired of doing nothing, but that is what he chose long ago.

Instead he stood up and bowed his head, "Good night, your grace," for it wasn't his place to chastise her rude behavior.

After Jaime had closed her door, the little Queen softly cried herself to sleep and dreamt of a dragon and a far away castle by the sea.

...

Cersei begged Jaime to give her one more child, hoping the witch's prophecy wouldn't come true. She had never been more devastated than when Joffrey had taken his last breath. Her first born was dead, her darling girl was dead, and her baby boy was dead- all with golden crowns and golden shrouds. Joanna was supposed to save them. Now, she only hoped that Joanna and her unborn child were exempt from the prophecy.

She flinched while Joanna cried as a guard whipped the slave she had bought after her daughter failed to memorize yet another scenario of the meeting with the Dragon Queen. Jaime had his fist clenched, and she almost wanted to send the boy away. But they didn't have much time until the great meeting would commence and everything had to go according to plan.

Like Myrcella, Joanna was too good and pure. She didn't know how she managed to give birth to three of the sweetest children when she was a monster. Perhaps, the saying about the Targaryens were right; the gods flipped a coin to see if one was either born mad or great. She hoped the next would beat the odds as well.

"If any of them tells you that they will not accept our terms, what will you say?" Cersei questioned, signaling the guard to put down the whip. Even she couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I will tell them that there's nothing left to discuss," Joanna said, refusing to bring her hands off her face.

"Your grace," Qyburn said to Cersei as the poor little girl cried softly into her hands, "I think it's enough for today." Cersei glared at him, but Jaime wasted no time and nearly dragged her out of the room. He was glad that Qyburn had a heart in there somewhere.

"Why are you and mother doing this?" Joanna questioned as she sobbed. "It's terrible and he didn't do anything wrong." She didn't think the boy should be punished for her failures.

It was cruel, but he decided to say it anyway, "You would let the people who murdered your brothers and sister take your crown. Do you think it pained them as Joffrey turned purple because he couldn't breathe? Do you think they mourned for Myrcella as she bled out? Did they cry for Tommen as his body lied mangled in the street? No." He sighed as he took in her pained expression. He crouched down and cupped her cheek with his good hand. "Our enemies want to talk to a scared child who will do what they want. Show us that they will be talking to the Queen of the Seven kingdoms, and that boy will never be whipped again. Can you do that for us?"

She rubbed her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand, as determination coursed through her veins. Perhaps, they did have a chance to beat Daenerys, and she was being selfish for wanting to leave to go to Casterly Rock. She didn't want to be a scared little girl any longer; she wanted to make her parents proud.

"I will," she said as Jaime grinned. They hadn't been on the greatest of terms since he had suddenly left her room, and she was glad that he wasn't mad any longer.

"Show them what Lannisters are." He said as they walked hand in hand back to her chambers. She frowned, for she would never have the Lannister name.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've always thought it was interesting that Cersei didn't actively try to get away from the witch's prophecy by having more kids than just three. I wanted to get this out before April, so I have finally decided to post this after it being on my laptop for over a year. Let me know what you think! Also, I really wanted Jaime to have a longer relationship with one of his children, so that's why it happened so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

The child Queen wasn't what Jon expected. Perhaps, he was expecting a woman who was Cersei Lannister reincarnated, and not a cherubic little girl who smiled sweetly at the Kingslayer as he held out his good hand to help her up the stairs. Cersei was already sitting on the dais sneering, but he ignored her and focused on the child. If he had been anyone else, he may have looked upon her with wonder for he was in the presence of Westeros' first recognized queen.

Queen Joanna of the House Baratheon was wearing a black fur lined gown, delicately embroidered with shimmering silver lions that danced around the skirts and bodice. Her fur cloak was fastened with silver lion shaped clasps, and she was wearing the same golden lion pendant that Cersei Lannister had worn throughout her stay at Winterfell. From far away, the child's hair looked silver as well. However, it must have been a trick of the light, since her curls practically gleamed as a sliver of sunlight peaked out through the billowing clouds. The girl was undeniably a Lannister through and through.

The Queen sat in the middle of the dais, between Cersei and the Kingslayer. Jon could tell that he was whispering something in the child's ear, and she seemed too giddy for his liking. He saw the golden Hand pin proudly fastened over Jaime Lannister's heart, a stark contrast to his black jerkin. It didn't seem right, for he looked nothing like the golden knight he had met in Winterfell. Both the Lannister twins lost the regal beauty he remembered. The Kingslayer looked worse for wear, and Cersei Lannister was more formidable than beautiful.

Cersei glared at the child, and her smile fell. Instead the girl gazed at him, perhaps scrutinizing him as he had done to her. He had never met her, as she had been just a babe who was hastily taken inside the castle upon their arrival and wasn't brought to any feast. He wondered what tales she had heard of the King in the North, that he was a vicious barbarian perhaps. When their eyes met, she didn't look away until he did. He wondered if they would have to face negotiating with another Lyanna Mormont instead of a clueless child like Tyrion had insisted was the case. However, Tyrion had been underestimating his family as of late, and the longing look in his eyes made Jon wonder if he would have greeted the little Queen if his siblings weren't on either side of her.

He heard Tyrion tell Daenerys that he would have done anything to go back in time to prevent Myrcella from ever going to Dorne, and that Ellaria Sand deserved his sister's wrath for killing his innocent niece. But no matter how innocent Joanna Baratheon seemed, she was their enemy. Even though Tyrion had good intentions, playing both sides would only lead to more misery down the road.

Cersei clenched her teeth impatiently, but the little Queen seemed content as her eyes lingered on the Dothraki and their other company. They were unlike any people she had ever seen; men typically did not parade around half naked nor let their hair grow out longer than a woman's. There was also a kindly looking woman with hair that seemed to extend outwards instead of laying flat. Joanna even smiled a little when she met Tyrion's eyes. However, she quickly looked up as the sound of flapping could be heard in the sky, and the wind started picking up. When the dragon roars could be heard everyone started standing up, hoping to catch their first glimpse of one or out of respect for their Queen. Cersei held Joanna's arm down to discourage her from standing as she looked up with fake disinterest. However, the little Queen's jaw dropped in amazement as the two dragons danced in the sky.

The larger black dragon landed on the edge of the pit ruins and roared twice before Daenerys gracefully jumped down. She looked up at the dais as she walked to take her seat. The child Queen continued to stare at Drogon with a smile of wonder, and she had to hide her grin. _How easy it would be to only negotiate with the false child Queen_, Daenerys thought as Cersei Lannister glared down at her.

"We've been here for some time," Joanna's voice rang out once Daenerys was seated. The girl had fashioned her lips in a frown, but she didn't truly look irritated. Her eyes still twinkled with childish fascination; however, her mother was seething.

Daenerys raised her eyebrow surprised at the child's boldness, whether it was rehearsed or not. "My apologies," she responded as the child looked overly pleased with herself as she glanced at Cersei for some sort of approval. The Queen Regent didn't give her daughter any sort of recognition, but Daenerys noticed that the Kingslayer touched the girl's arm ever so lightly that she would have missed it if she had blinked.

Tyrion had begun to speak when Euron Greyjoy cut him off to taunt Theon. Daenerys ignored them and instead focused on the man who killed her father. There was no man in the Seven Kingdoms who could be compared to Jaime Lannister. He murdered his king and served four monarchs after, fathering two kings and the first queen. From golden knight to soiled knight to Hand of the Queen, he was perhaps the greatest man in Westeros despite his terrible deeds. Drogon should have burned him alive by all accounts, but here he was in the flesh. However, Cersei told Euron to sit down, and Daenerys snapped out of her thoughts to focus on the Baratheon Queen covered in Lannister lions.

"We are a group of people who do not like one another, as this recent demonstration has shown. Perhaps some more than others," Tyrion spoke again looking directly at his niece. Out of everyone at the gathering, Joanna was the person he cared for the most, yet he had chosen a different Queen. He sighed for a moment and looked at his sister. "We have suffered and lost people at each other's hands."

"Do you suggest we should settle our differences and live together in harmony?" Joanna questioned her uncle. She hoped that he would say yes, that Daenerys and the northern bastard would be content with ruling the North, while she could keep the South. Her mother always complained about the North anyway. However, it would never happen, and everyone knew it.

"This isn't about living in harmony. It's just about living," Jon Snow said stepping next to Tyrion. "The same thing is coming for us all; an army that doesn't leave corpses on the battlefield. The Lannister influence will not be able to protect you, no more than your gaudy lions can make you one. The army of the dead is coming."

"Nor do the direwolves make you a real Stark. I think this is a bad joke, Lord Snow," Joanna responded icily. An awkward silence broke out, as no one knew what to say. Jon Snow only said it to confuse the child and take a small jab at the Lannister twins.

"It's my father's house, your grace," Jon said.

"So it is," Joanna smirked as she touched the pendant around her neck. She had always felt special wearing the Lannister colors and sigil, and she had thought that it was because the Lannisters always seemed far superior to anyone else. Perhaps, subconsciously she had always known that was her father's house, too. "My Uncle Jaime and my Mother informed me that you want a truce? How am I to know if you are planning to expand your armies and march on King's Landing, while I have mine pulled back?"

"I can promise you that your capital will be safe until the northern threat is dealt with," Daenerys told the child. Cersei didn't look content with that answer, and Jon Snow thought Joanna was as insufferable as Lyanna Mormont for sure, but he respected her for it. She didn't once look to Cersei or the Kingslayer for help, even though it looked like they both wanted to be the ones negotiating.

"We have something to show you," Tyrion said signaling the Hound to bring the box containing the Wight up the stairs. He could see the apprehension in his niece's emerald eyes. "No one will let it hurt you, but it may be frightening to you all the same."

Joanna's eyes narrowed as she turned to look at her mother. While Cersei was suspicious she nodded her head in approval as Joffrey's former dog grunted as he dropped the heavy box on the ground. The young girl held her breath as he undid the heavy chains and pulled out the metal rod that secured the lid shut. Euron Greyjoy squirmed in his chair as the Hound walked around the chest, and it made her uneasy for he had boasted that he was fearless. Cersei looked at Jaime while he rolled his eyes at the situation. It seemed as if she was the only one who was truly terrified of whatever was in that box.

He flung the lid off and looked into it, grimacing for a moment before he put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Jon Snow and Tyrion both turned to look her, and her mother rolled her eyes, seeming to think the demonstration was a waste of their time. Sighing for a moment, the Hound stepped back and kicked the box over.

Somehow, time suddenly stood still as everything went to chaos.

The Wight tumbled out of its enclosure, and its shriek was drowned out by Joanna's scream. The little Queen's face turned a shade of ghostly white as she leaned back into her chair when the rotting corpse began to run towards her. Jaime put his arm over her chest trying to hold her back, as he pulled out his sword, ready to kill the abomination that was coming for his daughter.

It screeched and snapped its teeth at her. Sandor Clegane pulled the chain back before the Wight could touch the girl, as a dragon roar suddenly masked her scream. It flapped its wings looking murderously at the corpse, while Daenerys muttered something to keep him still. Jaime stood up as the Wight fell to the ground and went for the Hound instead.

The younger Clegane brother cleaved it in half with his sword, and smirked when its top half clawed the ground, trying to move itself toward him. He swung at it again, sending it's rotting hand into the air. Jaime's eyes were narrowed in gross fascination when Qyburn picked up the wriggling appendage, while Cersei clutched her stomach with one hand and Joanna's in the other. He handed it to Jon, who promptly burned it with a torch given to him by Davos.

"We can destroy them by burning them, and by dragon glass," He said stabbing the Wight's screaming top half. At last, the creature was finally destroyed. "This is the fate of every man, woman, and child in the Seven Kingdoms if we don't win this fight."

Joanna forgot what she was supposed to say. She had to keep a tight grip on her mother's hand in order to stop herself from shaking with fright.

"I didn't believe it until I saw them," Daenerys said breaking the thick silence. It was evident that the child was terrified, if her screams weren't already an indication. Cersei Lannister seemed at a loss for words as well, and if the Night King hadn't killed one of her children, she would have smiled smugly at the woman's newfound concern. "I saw them all."

Jaime truly looked at Daenerys for the first time, and it was like he was taken to the past. She resembled Rhaella enough to make him remember how terrible the Mad King was, and how he would never apologize for stabbing him in the back. In another life, he would have been sworn to protect her, and perhaps Cersei would have been her mother figure. Had Cersei married Rhaegar, Daenerys was likely to be promised to one of their sons. When he looked into her violet eyes, he almost pitied her, but then he remembered that Cersei would have loved her husband, and he would have been cast aside. "How many?"

"A hundred thousand at least," she said. Perhaps there were millions, and they were doomed no matter what.

Euron Greyjoy decided to jump ship after he had learned that the undead army couldn't swim. He patted the little Queen on the head before jumping off the platform, stalking off. The Kingslayer was seething, and it wasn't because Euron decided to leave.

"I accept your truce," Joanna blurted out. If the usurpers were telling the truth, she was supposed to lead them on for a bit before accepting. She couldn't remember the monologue, and it was pointless anyway. "But when this is over, Lord Stark will remain neutral and will not take up arms against the Lannisters and I. I will expect Ned Stark's son to be true to his word." Jon looked as if he was about to protest, but she kept going. She looked straight at Daenerys, "Your army will also vacate Casterly Rock immediately. The West is mine."

Tyrion had hoped that Daenerys would gift him Casterly Rock in the end, but he hadn't ever stood a chance to inherit it, so he could live without it. Right as he was about to accept, Jon said that he had already pledged himself to Daenerys Targaryen, and all was lost.

...

"My brave girl," Cersei said when they were finally in the privacy of her solar. The only illumination came from a window high above, but it didn't bother her. They both needed some time to rest.

Even though she did not shed a single tear, Joanna didn't feel brave. She saw the way Jon Snow looked at Daenerys and knew he wouldn't remain neutral. If she had been brave, she would have helped regardless of his decision. Instead, she had done what her mother wanted in hopes that she would get something in return. She hid a rolled piece of parchment in her sleeve the entire time, waiting for the perfect time to present it to Cersei.

Cersei ran her fingers through Joanna's hair. She would burn the world down for her children if that's what it took. She would ship Joanna across the Narrow Sea if the dead prevailed.

"Mother?" Joanna spoke quietly, pulling out the scroll. "I need you to sign this."

Cersei took it from her daughter wondering what it was. Since Joanna had been Queen, she never proposed any royal decrees or propositions. She read Joanna's elegant script, better than Joffrey's even, and looked up into her giant emerald eyes when she got to the end.

"Please, Mother. It's all I ever wanted," Joanna pleaded. She hoped it was what her mother always wanted, too. Without a word, Cersei took it to her desk and sat down. She dipped her quill in an inkpot and signed her name. Joanna was in shock that it was that easy; she had expected that she would have been warned not to speak of it ever again before it was torn up.

"Joanna-" Cersei began with her hands clasped in front of her.

"You don't have to explain," she said cutting her mother off with a hug. Cersei's hand had found her hair again, and she smiled, "I think a part of me has always known, and it's okay."

...

Tyrion was lead into Cersei's solar by the Mountain, who was watching his every move. He had to squint to adjust for the minimal light, as his sister had always been one for the dramatics. Cersei was sitting at her desk, completely ignoring his arrival, and Joanna was sitting on a chaise lounge eating something that looked like lemon cakes while being watched by two servant girls. One of them was no doubt a Lannister cousin from somewhere down the line.

"They told me the Queen was busy, and that I could only speak to the Regent," Tyrion said smiling at his niece, who noticed his arrival after she had stuffed one of them in her mouth. "You've gotten taller."

"You've grown a beard," she said, after swallowing. He chuckled. "And I can't negotiate with you this late in the afternoon."

"A pity," he said thinking of his sister, "I would much rather talk to you." He smiled and took a step closer. The Mountain unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Tyrion, who put his hands up in defeat. Both servant girls narrowed their eyes.

"That's close enough," the woman said. She was much older than his younger blonde cousin, and no doubt loyal to Cersei. She turned to Joanna, who looked at him with sympathy. "Come, your grace, you can finish in your chambers. I'll draw you a bath after."

"Go, sweetling." Cersei said breaking her silence, with a voice sweeter than syrup. Tyrion had almost forgotten she was scrutinizing his every move as she glared at him. She didn't want Joanna anywhere near her murderous dwarf of a brother. However, he had no intention of ever hurting Joanna.

The Lannister cousin took Joanna's hand. She didn't protest, only sighed as she stood up while the servant bent down and fixed her skirt. "Good bye Uncle Tyrion," she said longing to hug him. Instead, she turned to the other servant, "Tell Jaime that I need to speak with him."

"Of course your grace," the servant nodded and quickly left the room.

"When you get to Winterfell, tell Lady Sansa that I was most upset with her inability to visit me." Joanna said quickly turning back as she was being corralled out of Cersei's solar. "Tell her that I miss her."

She waved a final goodbye, as Tyrion marveled at her innocence. Lady Sansa had been kind to her, despite her misfortune at court. If only he could convince everyone that they could all live in harmony.

As Joanna left the room, he felt uneasy. Now he had to face his sister.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm kind of conflicted on which way I want to take this story. I could wait to see what happens with Cersei's pregnancy on the show, but I probably won't like what happens. Would you prefer it to be mostly happy or sad? I'm open to suggestions! On another note only 9 days until Game of Thrones!


	3. Chapter 3

"Daenerys didn't want to debate and negotiate." Tyrion said trying to make Cersei see reason. "She wanted to bring you fire and blood until I advised her otherwise. I don't want to destroy our family. I never have."

And yet all of what Cersei said next was right. Him killing Tywin left them open to destruction. Even though Tywin deserved it for treating him so poorly, he wished he had never done it. Myrcella and Tommen's deaths were too steep a price to pay for it, and Tyrion would always be sorry. When Cersei didn't kill him even though he taunted her (and perhaps he even believed he deserved it for what he did to her), he was dumbfounded. He sighed and immediately went for the wine. He poured her a glass and waited until she looked back at him.

"Just Jaime, challenging Jon Snow, wanting Casterly Rock- pray tell me Cersei, it seems like Joanna knows about you and Jaime," Tyrion said with his eyebrow raised. Surely they would have denied their incestuous relationship had Joanna started asking questions. Joffrey, Tommen, and perhaps Myrcella (if he had seen her before she was murdered) denied the truth. He didn't believe that a ten year old would think anything of it.

Cersei folded her hands on her desk and frowned. Whatever he was going to say, she didn't expect it to be that. "She's a bit like you, more than I would care to admit. Always reading, and spying, and getting into things that she is not supposed to." Cersei looked distant for a moment, and Tyrion had almost thought she smiled. It didn't completely answer his question, but he could infer that the girl knew in some capacity.

"I am more sorry about the children than you will ever know. I loved them. You know I did." Tyrion said even though he knew Cersei didn't want to hear it. But she had to know how much he had cared.

Cersei didn't care. She would never be able to forgive him for what he did. He had cost them their future. Joanna was much too young to be the Queen. No matter how many precautions they took, she was still more vulnerable than Tommen had been. Even though they had antidotes for every poison, kept her with guards and trusted servants at all times, and locked the window in her bedchamber, Cersei was still terrified that something would happen to her. Whether it was something else or Daenerys Targaryen who would be out for her daughter's blood, Tyrion had put a target on Joanna's head the moment he killed Tywin.

"That thing you dragged here, I know what it is. I know what it means. And when it came at me I didn't think about the world." All she could think about was Jaime and her children. "Maybe Euron Greyjoy had the right idea. Get on a boat, take those who matter..." She sighed and put her hand on her belly. She thought of those creatures killing her little girl and ripping the baby out of her arms, as she and Jaime could do nothing to stop it.

Tyrion's eyes went wide. He now knew why Cersei had allowed them to meet and didn't touch the wine he offered. "You're pregnant." There was a pause as she stared at him. He wondered if she would deny it. When she looked away, he knew how to gain her support; he only wished he would have thought of it sooner. "I swear to you if you will help us, I will make sure Joanna and the baby will not be harmed by Daenerys or her army."

"You cannot possibly guarantee that," Cersei said dismissively. That's what she wanted, but she didn't believe in the slightest Daenerys wouldn't kill or imprison Joanna.

"I cannot guarantee how much mercy Daenerys will show you or Jaime, but she has no other choice to spare the children if she wants your support." Tyrion said standing up. "I will set up a betrothal between your child and the first child Daenerys has of the opposite sex, and perhaps if the Gods are good, a Lannister and a Targaryen will rule the Seven Kingdoms in peace."

"A Lannister girl already rules the Seven Kingdoms in her own right," Cersei scoffed. "What will happen to Joanna?"

"A Baratheon hiding behind a Lannister rules the Seven Kingdoms. Should anything happen to you and Jaime, Joanna will be fostered by Daenerys and be declared my heir in order to inherit Casterly Rock."

"You're not as clever as you think you are. I may run the Seven Kingdoms, but it is Joanna who wears the crown. You would give my Joanna to the foreign whore that lusts after her throne after what happened to Myrcella." Cersei shook her head in disgust. She should have known that his best idea was to give Joanna and her unborn child to her enemies.

"Daenerys doesn't harm children," Tyrion said. "I think she would even take a liking to Joanna."

"The Dornish don't harm children, the Tyrells don't harm children, the Baratheon's don't harm children, the Lannister's don't harm children… why should a Targaryen be any different?" Cersei mused thinking of Joffrey and Myrcella, Shireen, and little Rhaenys and Aegon. She thought of the Boltons, the Freys, the Karstarks, and all the others who didn't pretend they were above killing children. For once Tyrion kept his mouth shut as she chuckled darkly. "Joanna asked to be legitimized as Jaime's heir as a Lannister, and I granted it. You have no claim to Casterly Rock after all you have done to us," she said with half a mind to throw the wine glass that relentlessly teased her at his head.

"Joanna of the House Lannister, the first of her name, Queen of the Andals and the first men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm does have a certain charm to it. You signed the decree because Joanna knows, and you don't care." Tyrion scratched his chin wondering how Joanna had mustered up the courage to ask for such a thing.

"After Myrcella and Tommen things were put into perspective. Who is left to care besides a Targaryen born from a brother and a sister, a bastard from the North, and a traitorous dwarf? I will let Jaime have his chance while we still have time," Cersei said smugly.

"A noble sentiment that I'm sure he will appreciate," Tyrion said not remembering a single time where Jaime wanted to interact with his children. Cersei wanted them, so he obliged and was content to play the role of Uncle. He wondered if all of the death and destruction of their family made him reconsider. However, Tyrion could not dwell on Jaime's transformation. His more pressing matter was to convince Cersei that her children would be spared. "Daenerys knows who runs the Seven Kingdoms, and she will not harm the children if we can win your support."

"What happens to a caged bird? Will you force it to sing? Perhaps you ought to ask Sansa Stark how my sweet little girl will be living for the rest of her life, but you don't care." Tear pricked at Cersei's eyes as she thought of Myrcella. "After sending Myrcella to Dorne, you would dangle Joanna to the Targaryen whore like a piece of meat."

"Cersei, I am guaranteeing that Joanna and the baby will live should Daenerys defeat you. To everyone on our side, it will be more than you deserve," Tyrion said. "Should Daenerys allow it, she can stay at Casterly Rock. She didn't let the Unsullied destroy the castle because it was meant to be mine. Aunt Genna moved back in since her husband was killed with the rest of the Freys and is watching it in my stead. You know how fond she is of Lannister children, I'm sure she would take Joanna in."

"Fine," Cersei said, knowing that his offer was the best she was going to get, even if Aunt Genna wasn't a suitable alternative. Cersei knew the woman had a vendetta against her ever since she lied to her about marrying Rhaegar.

…

After Cersei had almost killed him and decided not to help with the fight in the North, Jaime decided that he was going to warn Tyrion that help would not be coming. He had gathered supplies and Bronn was readying his horse, so he could slip out of the castle without anyone knowing.

"Jaime!" Joanna shouted, and skipped over to him happily. He swore to himself that she of all people had caught him. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Not now, Joanna, I'm doing something very important," Jaime said, hoping she would take the hint or that the guards behind her would usher her away.

"Look! Read it!" she said and waved a piece of paper in his face. He took it from her and quickly scanned the writing. "It's declaring me your heir, so I can be a Lannister. Mother signed it for me."

The letter was carefully worded to declare her the heir of House Lannister, thereby changing her name. It was not a legitimization document, but he was surprised that Cersei had signed it at all. It was evident that she didn't care for him as he cared for her, and to now give him rights over Joanna made no sense.

"Now we can be a family here," Joanna said and grabbed his golden hand. When he finally took his eyes away from the paper she could tell something was wrong. He tried to hide it with a weak smile, but she saw through it. "Does it please you?"

She smiled ever so sweetly that he nearly had half a mind to scoop her up and take her with him. Instead, Jaime sighed and reached in his pocket, knowing she would be safer in the South. He took out the gold Hand's pin and held it out to her, for he would not need it anymore. She frowned and didn't understand. "I'm leaving. I'm going North," he said.

"What do you mean you are going North? I need you to be my Hand. You have to stay here. I'll talk to Mother, surely she will let you stay," Joanna said refusing to take the pin from his hand. Mother would want him to stay away from all the fighting.

"No, Joanna. I cannot be your Hand, and you don't need me. I cannot protect you here anymore. I have to go to the North," Jaime said. That was the only way he could save her if Cersei refused to provide troops.

"You can't protect me if you're there and I'm here! We're supposed to be a family now, and I order you to stay here!" Joanna shouted and started crying. A few servants gawked and quickly looked away when he met their eyes. Jaime tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, not caring what anyone else thought, and he felt guilty as he looked into her watery eyes.

Jaime patted her on the head, "You're a Lannister now, and I don't have to take orders from my heir, your grace," he said, knowing that his words weren't technically true. Joanna glared at him, but he had already decided that he was leaving. If he helped the living prevail, there was a chance that he could convince Daenerys to spare her life. He nodded to the guards to come over, "Her grace is tired. Take her to bed, gently."

"I'm not tired," Joanna said as the guards grabbed both of her arms and began to drag her away. "Jaime!"

He handed one of the guards his Hand pin, "Tell her servant, the Lannister one, to discreetly get milk of the poppy from Qyburn to calm her down."

"Yes my Lord," the man said as he walked after them.

Jaime took it as his opportunity to leave without her trying to follow him or alerting Cersei before he could get far enough away. "I command you to let me go!" she struggled and screamed. The guards ignored her protests. "Jaime, please come back! Jaime, please!"

A tear slipped down his cheek as her screams faded away.

He was long gone before Cersei found out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this took so long, but I have a lot going on in my life right now. I'm preparing for exams, and I'm graduating college next week! I will definitely have more time to write after next Sunday. Who else is terrified for the next two episodes? Being a Daenerys and Cersei fan is going to suck tonight.


End file.
